My fear of rejection
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris and Four are both scared to ask each other out. Well that changes when they go to a party at Uriah's house. XD Rated M. For lemons in upcoming chapters!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Discalimer: I do not own Divergent. In this fanfiction Tris and four have not kissed yet:D Here is another one of my fanfictions because I thought you guys might like it if I made another one! Anyways hope you enjoy and here it is!;P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to Christina shaking my arm.

"Triss... wake up!" She says. I groan and look at her wondering what the hell she wants.

"Whattt?" I say in an annoyed voice.

"Get up! We have a party to go to tonight and we still have to go shopping for your dress!" I look at her like shes crazy.

"There is no way in hell that I am wearing a dress." I say in a tired voice.

"You have to. Now get up!" She says. I groan and stand up with the blanket wrapped around me.

"Thats better." She replies smiling. I just look at her and smile.

"Why are you so excited for the party?" I ask her.

"Because Will's going, and I heard parties for new initiates finally becoming dauntless are amazing!" She says in a hyper voice.

"Okay, let me go put some clothes on." I say walking into my closet. I put on a black shirt with some black pants and brush my hair and teeth.

"I'm ready." I say walking out.

"Yay!" She says pulling me out of my apartment by the arm.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We walk around until she finally finds a store she wants to go into. She pulls me by the arm into the store and gives me like twenty dresses to try on. I groan at how many I will have to try on and walk into the dressing room to try them on. After I try on about thirteen, she finds the one I will wear to the party and buys it. We walk out of the store and head to her apartment to get ready as were talking.

"So, I want to know." She says in a squeaky voice.

"You want to know what?" I ask her laughing a little.

"Whats going on between you and Four?" She asks me.

I laugh and blush.

"Um... Nothing." I say.

"Come on, I know something is up." She says smiling.

"Well," I say. Ever since I became dauntless which was about a week ago, I haven't seen Four. Except for once when I was at breakfast and he was at the table across from me. But besides that, I haven't spoken to him or done anything with him. We haven't even kissed yet or anything, so I highly doubt that he's into me. It was stupid of me to think that he'd actually be into me, considering I have the body of a twelve ear old and I barely have boobs. And besides, he was my dauntless trainer, it would be weird if we dated.

"We haven't done anything, and... I haven't spoken to him since I became dauntless, which was about a week ago."

"Well I'm positive he's into you." She said smiling and opening her apartment door.

When I went into her apartment she instantly made me try on the dress as she did my hair and my makeup.

I looked in the mirror when I was finished getting ready and I stood there stunned. I think my parents would get on to me if they saw me wearing this. My dress was black and right above the knee, the top had no straps or sleeves and had jewels around the boob area. My high heels were tall, and made me look taller and my legs longer. I was wearing black eyeliner with foundation and black mascara. My hair was straightened and the dress actually made me look like I have boobs, for once.

We heard a knock on the door and there stood Will waiting.

"Are you guys ready?" He asks us.

"Yeah!" Christina said as she shut the door behind us. We walked to the part as Christina and Will held hands.

* * *

We got to the party and everyone I knew was there. Four, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marline, Will, Christina, Peter, Drew, Edward, Tori, Eric, and some other like ten people I didn't know. I heard loud music and saw people dancing to music as we walked in. Right when we walked into the party we were greeted by Uriah because it was his party at his house. He hugged Christina and shook hands with Will. He got to me and his face brightened.

"Tris! Hey!" He said hugging me. He looked at my outfit and then smiled at me.

"You look hot!" He said smiling.

"Uh thanks..." I said awkwardly. Zeke walked up behind Uriah and looked at me.

"Tris... You look amazing." He said coming to hug me. I hugged him and for a minute I thought I saw Four glancing over here, but I ignored it. I know he's probably just trying to play with me or something.

"You want a drink?" Zeke asked me.

"Sure." I said. He grabbed my hand as we walked over to the refreshment table. He handed me a cup with pink juice in it and I looked at him weirdly.

"Its not anything alcoholic. Trust me, I know you don't like alcohol." Zeke said smiling.

"Thanks." I say drinking out of the cup.

"So did you come here with Four?" He asks me. I spit my drink out a little and look at him as if he were crazy.

"Uh...no. What made you think that?" I ask him.

"Well Four talks about you all the time so I just thought that you guys were dating." Zeke said. I thought about it, why wold Four talk about me all the time? Does he truly really like me?...

"What does he say about me?" I asked Zeke.

"Oh, just random things. Like how you did in training or what you were wearing that day or you know. The usual stuff." He said drinking his drink.

"Soo... you're not dating?" He asks me.

"No..." I said awkwardly.

"Are you interested in anyone here?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you." I said laughing.

"Aww come on please?" He asks me. "I promise I won't tell anyone." He said whispering.

"I love you like a brother Zeke, but no. I'm not telling you." I said patting him on the shoulder. He laughed and I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Seriously though, tell me later." He said smiling.

"Sure." I said in a sarcastic voice.

He let go of my arm and I walked over to Will and Christina as Zeke walked away.

Four's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in the corner next to Uriah and Zeke walks over.

"Hey." He says smiling.

"Hey." I replied.

"What were you talking to Tris about?" I ask him. He smiles and looks at me.

"Oh, so you do know what and who shes talking to all the time. Stalker!" He said laughing.

"No, I was just sitting here and I noticed her walk in and you walk with her over to the refreshment table, that's all." I said. Uriah and Zeke both looked at me crazily.

"Dude, do you like... like her?" Uriah asked.

I didn't want to tell him no because I actually really do like Tris. I want to date her but I just wouldn't know how she would act if I told her that.

"Yeah..." I said looking down smiling.

"Four that's so cool! Are you guys dating?" He asks me.

"No..." I said kind of sadly.

"What?! Why not?" Uriah asked me.

"Wait. Are you scared to ask her?" Uriah asked staring me in the eyes smiling.

"Yeah..." I said kind of quietly.

"Why are you scared? I mean you've got nothing to loose, look at you." Uriah replied.

"Yeah but I haven't talked to her for like a week because I've been too scared to talk to her. Also wouldn't it be kind of weird for me to date her? I was her trainer in training." I say. All of a sudden Zeke butted into the conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but she has a crush on someone." Zeke said.

"What? How do you know?" I ask him.

"I was just talking to her. I was telling her how you talk about her all the time and then I asked her if she had a crush on someone here and she said yes." Zeke said.

"What the hell? You told her that I talk about her a lot?" I asked him.

"Well you do!" He said smiling.

"Well who does she have a crush on?" I ask Zeke.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me." Zeke said drinking his drink.

What if she has a crush on someone else? Then I wouldn't be able to date her, and I want to date her so badly. I love everything about her and I want her to be mine. What if she doesn't like me? What will I do then?

"I wouldn't worry about it though, I mean who else would she like besides you?" Zeke asked me.

"I don't know, Eric? One of you guys?" I said.

"Dude, trust me I think shes in to you." Uriah spoke.

"Okay." I replied. I looked over and saw Tris talking to Christina and Will. I want to be over there and try to talk to her but I wouldn't know what to say.

"Okay, you know what? I'm gonna get you and Tris hooked up tonight." Zeke said walking away.

**The end of chapter one! Hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review!:P **


	2. Anger and sweetness

**Hi you guys! This is chapter two and I hope you like it! I love Fourtris so be prepared!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

"So has Four talked to you yet?" Christina asked me.

"No, but Zeke just told me that apparently Four talk about me all the time." I say smiling. The thought of Four talking about me makes me feel happy. I want to be with him, but I know hes just trying to mess with me.

"Omg! He totally likes you!" Christina said squealing.

"I guess." I say. I then feel hands on my shoulders and I turn around and see Zeke again.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, so I have a question." He said being serious.

"Okay, what?" I ask him. Christina looks at us and he looks back at me.

"Uh... come here." He grabbed my hand and took me into another room. I followed him in there and he stopped me and looked me in the eyes.

"So, I know someone who likes you, and they really want to go out with you, but their scared to ask you." Zeke said.

"Okay... Who is it?" I ask him.

He looks me in the eyes and as he does I look at him weirdly.

"Four wants to go out with you but he doesn't know if you like him." He says.

"What? If he really liked me, he wouldn't have ignored me for a whole week and not talked to me." I say trying to walk away.

Zeke grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Look he really likes you." Zeke said.

I look over in the corner and see Four and Marline talking. Their both sitting really close to each other while they're talking. He's actually talking to her? Seriously? After he just made Zeke come over here and try to ask me out for him?

"If he really likes me then why is he over there talking to marline?" I ask Zeke in a pissed off voice. I make Zeke let go of my arm and I walk away heading out the door from the party.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I saw Zeke walking over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Uh dude, I tried talking to Tris and she saw you over here with Marlene and thought that you guys were together so she left." Zeke said.

"What?! Marlene was just giving me tips on how to be a good boyfriend!" I said almost yelling now.

I got up from my seat and ran out the door. I saw Tris getting on an elevator and her face was red. Tears were streaming down her face as she pushed her hair out of her face.

I run up to her before the elevator doors close and I stop her.

"Tris!" I say. She looks at me and Tries to walk out of the elevator. I hug her and won't let her go

"Let go of me!" She said yelling now.

"No, I love you!" I say. I let her go and she stares at me, her blue eyes watery.

"Then how come you were over in the corner talking to Marline and getting pretty close with her?!" Tris asks me. Her voice is cracking and she looks so upset which I hate, because I love her.

"I was asking her tips on how to be a good boyfriend." I say quietly.

"I hate this. You didn't talk to me for like week and then you say you like me but I don't get it! I'm not pretty and there are a lot of things wrong with me. Why do you like me? And why do talk about me a lot?

I just stared at her.

"Because I love you." I said. She just stood there as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I knew I was in love with you when I first met you. I love everything about you, and I do think you're pretty. You may not see it, but I sure do. I knew I loved you when I had to throw knives at you, or when you went with me through my fear stimulation and you helped me get through it. I knew I loved you when I saved you from Peter and his friends trying to push you over the chasm. I've known it all along." I say walking over to her.

"You love me?" She says in a quiet voice.

I nodded and brushed my hands against her face as I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips quiver underneath mine as I wrap my arms around her waist. She slowly puts her arms around my neck as I deepen the kiss. I break away and look at her, her bright eyes look at me.

"I want to talk to you. Lets go to my place." I said.

"Okay." She replied.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We get to Four's apartment and as we walk in he hugs me. His chest is pressed against mine as his hands wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry if you ever thought that I didn't like you or that I was just messing with you." He spoke. "The only reason I didn't talk to you for a week is because I was...scared to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He mumbled into my shoulder.

I could tell he really meant what he was saying and I hugged him back putting my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said quietly into his ear. "And of course I'll be your girlfriend." I replied. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I smiled back at him as we leaned in and kissed each other. I grabbed onto his hair as he clutched my waist with his hands. Our kiss deepened and he drove his tongue into my mouth. I played with his tongue for a while before we broke away panting.

"I should probably head back to my apartment." I say, my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Okay." He replied. "I'm gonna walk you home though." He said smiling.

"You just want to walk me home so you can see where I live, don't you?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded.

"In case of an emergency I want to know where you live." Four spoke laughing a little.

"Uh-huh." I said giggling.

He opened his apartment door and we walked out together holding hands.

**This was the end of chapter two! Leave a review and I'll be back with more!;p**


	3. rape

**Hey you guys so this is chapter three and I hope you like it. And as usual leave a comment below if you have any suggestions or anything!;P**

Four's P.O.V.

She led me to her apartment and stood by her door. I hugged her and held her in my arms not wanting to let go.

"I love you." I say to her. She smiles at me and gets her keys out to her apartment.

"I love you too." She says looking into my eyes.

"I would let you in, but my apartment is still messy from just moving in and becoming dauntless." She said smiling.

I smile and kiss her on the head.

"Its okay." I spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Can't wait." She says smiling at me. She laughs a little and opens her door walking in.

"Love you." She says looking at me one more time before she shut her door.

I want to stay with her but I know it will have to wait until tomorrow. I walk back to my apartment remembering where she lives.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up in the morning and hear a knock on my door. I get up and wonder who it is because if it were Christina she would have been yelling something through the door. Or she would have broken into my apartment somehow just to wake me up. I walk to my door in my shorts that are mid thigh high and my sweatshirt, while my hair is in a messy bun and my eyes are tired. I open my door and see Will standing there, crying.

"Oh, hey Will." I said. "Whats wrong?" I ask him.

"Me and Christina broke up and I just need some female advice right now." He said wiping his nose.

"Sure come in."

He came in and sat down on my couch. I sat down in the chair and listened to him talk about what happened.

"Its just... we got in a fight last night and I haven't slept all night because of it. I want to get back together with her but she said she doesn't know if she wants too." Will said crying. I felt really bad and went over to hug him.

"Hey its okay." I said hugging him on the couch. He hugged me back and I suddenly felt something on my neck. _He's kissing my neck. _

I freaked out and pushed him back, shoving him to the other side of the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. He smashed his lips against mine and I panicked and tried to run but he grabbed my hands and held me down on the couch. He got on top of me and started kissing my neck again.

I hear a knock on the door and Will stops and looks at me.

"HELP!" I say. His hands covered my mouth as I screamed underneath him.

"Tris?!" I hear from the door. Its Four.

I find the strength and kick Will in the balls. He groans and holds his balls in pain.

"HELP!" I say running towards the door.

"TRIS?!" He says yelling now.

"THE DOOR'S LOCKED!" He said yelling.

I run to the door but Will grabs me from behind and picks me up. I wince from him grabbing me so hard and start yelling at him.

"LET ME GO!" I said screaming now.

He picked me up and carried me to my bed throwing me on it and climbing on top of me.

"FOUR!" I yell.

I hear glass shattering and I don't know what it is.

Will tries to pull my sweatshirt over my head but I hold it down.

"STOP!" I say screaming.

Four's P.O.V.

I hear Tris screaming at the top of her lungs and I don't know whats going on but I have to get inside her apartment. I keep wiggling the door knob trying to open it but it won't open. I see a window and run over to it, kicking in the glass with my foot. I climb inside the window and hear Tris screaming.

"TRIS?!" I yell.

"STOP!" She yells at someone. I run into her bedroom and see Will on top of her holding her down. I run over to Will and pick him off of her and push him up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I ask him in a harsh voice. He tries to hit me but I slam his head against the wall and he collapses to the floor. Tris sits on the bed crying and I walk over to her and hug her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I let him in my apartment because he was crying and said that him and Christina broke up so I tried talking to him but he just tried to rape me." She said.

I cringe at the sound of Will trying to rape her, it makes me sick. I look her in the eyes and hold her chin.

"He didn't touch you did he?" I ask her.

"No, but he tried" She said almost sobbing now. I held her as she cried into my chest.

"I thought I was gonna be raped." She said holding on to me.

**That was the end of chapter three! I hoped you liked it and please leave a review! ;P **


End file.
